


A Visit to Paris!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Characters go to Paris!





	A Visit to Paris!

Percy was sitting on a bucket. "Where are you, Grover?" he said into a walkie talkie.

"I am at the Eiffel Tower, eating a cheese," Grover said.

"How did you get there? You were in Arizona a minute ago," Percy said.

"I don't know. I think Zeus sent me here," Grover said.

"That makes sense," Percy said.

"Wow, I want to go to Paris, too!" said Annabeth.

"That sounds like fun!" Percy said. "Can we go there, Zeus?"

Zeus was listening from Olympus and he said, "Okay!" and he sent them there, too.

"Wow, now we're in Paris!" Annabeth said.

And they had fun in Paris from then on happily ever after.

The End


End file.
